real_life_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Elijah
' Elijah' (Hebrew: אֱלִיָּהוּ, Eliyahu, meaning "My God is Yahweh"[1])[2] or Elias (/ɨˈlaɪ.əs/; Greek: Ηλίας, Elías; Latin: Helias; Arabic:إلياس, Ilyās) was a famous prophet and a wonder-worker in the northern kingdom of Israel[3] during the reign of Ahab (9th century BC), according to the Biblical Books of Kings. According to the Books of Kings, Elijah defended the worship of Yahweh over that of the Phoenician god Baal (which was considered as idol worship); he raised the dead, brought fire down from the sky, and was taken up in a whirlwind (either accompanied by a chariot and horses of flame or riding in it).[4] In the Book of Malachi, Elijah's return is prophesied "before the coming of the great and terrible day of the Lord,"[5] making him a harbinger of the Messiah and the eschaton in various faiths that revere the Hebrew Bible. Derivative references to Elijah appear in the Talmud, Mishnah, the New Testament and the Qur'an. In Judaism Elijah's name is invoked at the weekly Havdalah ritual that marks the end of Shabbat, and Elijah is invoked in other Jewish customs, among them the Passover seder and the Brit milah (ritual circumcision). He appears in numerous stories and references in the Haggadah andrabbinic literature, including the Babylonian Talmud. In Christianity the New Testament describes how both Jesus and John the Baptist are compared with Elijah and on some occasions thought by some to be manifestations of Elijah, and Elijah appears with Moses during the Transfiguration of Jesus. In Islam the Qur'an describes Elijah as a great and righteous prophet of God and one who powerfully preached against the worship of Ba'al. Elijah is also a figure in various folkloric traditions. In the Republic of Macedonia, Serbia, Bulgaria, Romania and Croatia he is known as 'Elijah the Thunderer' and in folklore is held responsible for summer storms, hail, rain, thunder and dew. Heroic Role Elijah has confronted King Ahab and his wife Jezebel several times before their deaths in the hands of the armies and Jehu . He has helped a widow and her son live their lives better in a small town with God, one night the boy felt ill and went to a coma, so Elijah used prayed to god and used God's healing power to bring the boy back, the boy was healed and back to life, putting a smile on his mother's face. He had a side kick named Elisha who helped him when ever he needed it. Elijah tested the power of god against the cruel priests and their idol Baal on their sacrafises. The people saw that God has more power than Baal, because Baal is an idol. That angered Jezebel and now she wanted Elijah killed, forcing him back to the mountains where he hid and prayed to god. God told Elijah that he would punish Ahab and the Phonecian princess. Gallery Elijah confronts Ahab in his throne with Jezebel on his side.jpg|Elijah confronts Ahab in his throne with Jezebel on his side behind her husband. Elijah confronts Ahab and Jezebel.jpg|Elijah confronts Ahab and Jezebel again Elijah and the Angel.jpg|Elijah and the Angel A raven gives Elijah something to eat.jpg|A raven gives Elijah something to eat. Elijah fed by ravens.jpg|Elijah fed by ravens. Elijah and the Widow of Zarepath.jpg|Elijah and the Widow of Zarepath Elijah helps the Widow and her son.jpg|Elijah helps the Widow and her son Elijah and his sidekick Elisha.jpg|Elijah and his sidekick Elisha Elijah talked to King Ahab.jpg|Elijah talks to King Ahab Elijah shows people that Idols have no power.jpg|Elijah shows people that Idols have no power Elijah told the priests not to burn their sacrafise and pray to their idol.jpg|Elijah told the priests not to burn their sacrifices, pray to Baal, and let the Idol burn the sacrifice. Elijah taunts the Priests of Baal.jpg|Elijah taunts the Priests of Baal, making fun of them, maybe their idol was sleeping or he might be on vacation Elijah told people to come close.jpg|Elijah told people to come close to him. Elijah told them that he would pray to God to bring fire and lightning from heaven to burn his sacrifice, so he built an altar of stones, dug around it, puts a bull and some wood on the altar. Elijah wanted people to worship God.jpg|Elijah prayed to God, Elijah wanted people to worship God, while showing the wicked priests God's power going to the sacrifice. Elijah made a sacrafise to God.jpg|Elijah made the sacrifice burn with god's power, defying the priests of Baal. Elijah defies the Priests of Baal.jpg|Elijah defies the Priests of Baal. It works.jpg|It works Elijah destroys the followers of Baal.jpg|Elijah destroys the followers of Baal Category:Biblical Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Prophets Category:Old Heroes Category:Jews Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Child Saver Category:Child Nurturers Category:Swordsmen Category:Healers Category:Animal Kindness